


More

by qlairdelune



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brief depiction of violence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season/Series 03, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Yearning, nothing gore-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlairdelune/pseuds/qlairdelune
Summary: more of him,him,him—
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	More

**_More_ **

You woke up alone in a stranger’s bed 

and the man left you his heart,

all broken up, 

on your doorstep. 

The camera zooms in on your face, 

searching for some sort of trace, 

regret, 

or to catch the glaze in your eyes. 

You held your head up high, 

cruel in manner as you watch him go 

without saying goodbye. 

You haven’t forgiven him 

for giving you a child 

only to take it away in delight.

Three years later and 

now, you’ve become a father. 

You vowed to protect ‘ _ your _ ’ family 

right before the altar. 

You promised nothing would ever 

come to harm her 

or Walter. 

Yet, here you are: 

a few feet away from the worst thing you know, 

seconds away from the devil’s mouth 

ready to swallow you whole. 

You kept repeating the lies 

you told yourself years before 

that you wouldn’t need your fix anymore; 

you wouldn’t let yourself step beyond hell’s door, 

yet here we are.

And like an addict to xanax and gore, 

you came back to him asking for more: 

more of his hands 

wrapping around your windpipe, 

ready to squeeze it with all his might—

more of his sharp edges and blunt blades 

unafraid to dive into your body, 

to draw blood right from its guttural source 

until you look a little too white—

more of his mundanely terrible pain 

and the terribly mundane bloodstain 

sparkling beneath the moonlight—

more of his hands— 

more of him,

_ him _ , 

**_him_ ** — 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am a new Fannibal who's instantly obsessed with the show and wanted to write something for the fandom. I admit my skills in writing poetry is mediocre at best, but I am super elated to share this poem with other Fannibals, so I hope you can give me positive reinforcement and constructive criticism about the way I write. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I do hope this poem can be enjoyed by everyone!  
> If you're looking for me, I'll be on twitter (@sikentired)!
> 
> xx.


End file.
